


A second opportunity.

by Cescky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last fight of Enjolras and Grantaire was ugly. Grantaire decides not to talk to Enjolras anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).



> this is for static_abyss who requested some pinning with Enjoltaire. :) I hope you like it!! :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:  
> I really REALLY wanted to do something with quality :(. And I really hope it is at least enjoyable. The original idea I got for this fic couldn't be written. I sadly ended last month on the hospital and when I started writing I got a lot of stress that developed in some feelings of depression. So I had to short it out :(. I also couldn't find a Beta reader for this fic even when I pretty much tried. 
> 
> I really really hope you still like it anyway... I would be open for any comment or criticism anyway. 
> 
> If you be willing to give me more time I could write another version later with the original story it was meant for this fic. :)

The atmosphere on the cafe Musain was specially charged that morning. The attack on Paris has left everyone exhausted. Hours before the minds of the young group of Les Amis were full of fear followed by anger and impotence. It has been a terrible night, but specially for Combeferre who was the first to try to contact everyone of the group and make sure they were all save. One of the last to answer was Enjolras, in fact he wasn't reachable until almost 3 hours after the incidents to inform the group he was on the hospital unable to remember how he ended there but being okay except for a few bruises. Enjolras got hit a few minutes after the attacks has begun. He has assumed that he got lucky and the paramedics found him before anyone could truly hurt him. Once he contacted Combeferre and the others he went out with the rest of the people of Paris to protest they were not afraid. Next to him it was almost the whole group, except Combeferre and Feuilly who volunteer on the hospital, and Grantaire. Enjolras had no idea where Grantaire was, but Combeferre told him Grantaire was one of the first to answer him and he was sure he was okay.

That morning Enjolras has called the whole group (including Grantaire) to meet on the cafe to discuss what could they do after this terrible happening. The whole group were more vivid than ever. Everyone except Grantaire, who was on his usual spot. Asleep. Next to a bottle. Enjolras couldn't take it anymore. Rage clouding his mind he hit the table where Grantaire was sleeping with a huge book of law Les Amis had mostly as decoration on the cafe. Grantaire woke up scared from the sudden loud sound. The whole cafe went silent looking at Enjolras.

\- Grantaire, your disinterest is insulting! - he said sharp, clearly angry.

Grantaire took his head, it hurts pretty badly.

\- Grantaire! - Enjolras said angrier.

\- Shut UP!- Grantaire answered taking his head. There was a long awkward silent followed by that. Grantaire has never truly answer Enjolras like that. Courfeyrac tried to reach Enjolras to stop him saying anything mean but was stopped by him. Enjolras has pushed him softly his eyes fixed on Grantaire.

\- If you are incapable of caring for the people that just lost their life yesterday I beg you to go away. - his voice still sharp as knifes.

Grantaire didn't even look at him he kept groaning for the pain of his head. He stood up as he could and finally fixed his eyes on Enjolras - Fuck you -  This wasn't the Grantaire the group knew, usually Grantaire would laugh the words of Enjolras not matter how cruel they would be. But something was different today.

\- Excuse me? - Enjolras started saying.

\- Fuck you Enjolras. I'm leaving if that's what you fucking want - angry he started going outside the cafe.

Enjolras was about to follow him but he was stopped by Feuilly who was looking at Enjolras with a frown. Bahorel was the first to follow Grantaire outside to help him go out. Enjolras was hyperventilating. He was so angry to Grantaire, why couldn't he take anything seriously?! Combeferre looked at Enjolras touching him softly.

\- Enj, please calm down -

\- I fucking am! - he snapped.

Combeferre raised a brow making Enjolras take air and move inside the cafe trying to calm his rage.

That morning was the last time Enjolras saw Grantaire. He has never expected him to ever get so upset. The first days without him felt like a breath of fresh air, but soon it felt just weird. Maybe it was all on his head but Enjolras felt how the rest of the group blame on him for letting Grantaire go in that way. And he couldn't take it anymore. This terrible situation should bring them together, not fall them apart. He felt responsible for what he has done to the group in moments of crisis.  It has been almost 2 weeks since the incident and Enjolras had to brought it up to Combeferre, who was the last to leave that day after the meeting.

\- Ferre, may I ask you something? - he said softly, almost apologetic.

Combeferre knowing his friend very well knew where this was going.

\- What's wrong Enjolras? - he asked calmly.

\- Do you think I was...too harsh on Grantaire the other day? - he asked. - I tried to contact him today but he didn't answer my calls.

\- That's something you got to answer yourself. Would you have act the same way if it were Feuilly or any other of the group who you found sleeping? - Combeferre asked calmly.

Enjolras stay silent. No, he wouldn't have gotten angry. He probably would have get worried and asked what is going on. He looked down ashamed of his own actions. Why did he treat Grantaire so badly? Why did he assume always the worst from him? Combeferre could see the doubt and sadness on his friend's eyes.

\- I mean, Grantaire has not given you any good reason to think better of him. But I seriously doubt he slept on the meeting because he has no interest. He seems very worried that day when I called him. - he said caressing Enjolra's back.

\- No, no..you're right. I shouldn't have jump into conclusions. I was just.., well I don't want to excuse myself, what I did was clearly wrong - but he was interrupted by Combeferre

\- You were stressed, and tired. Like all of us that day. - Combeferre sighed. - I don't know if Grantaire is ready to talk to you once more, but I can tell he is okay. Bahorel has been checking on him. -

Enjolras nodded. The idea of Grantaire hating on him makes him feel uneasy, but he was truly glad that he was okay. He bites his lips and took his phone once more. He was about to call Grantaire once more when he noticed that someone has left the Whatsapp group of Les Amis. And it was Grantaire. Enjolras felt a lot of guilt, and then anger. Grantaire shouldn't leave the rest of his friends because of him. It truly bothers him that. He tried to call...once, twice...the third time Grantaire clearly hang up. Enjolras frowned. He tried once more, but now it seems that Grantaire turn off his phone, or blocked him. Enjolras bite his lips furiously. Combeferre was gathering his things to go home.

\- Are you coming? - He asked Enjolras.

\- He isn't answering! - He complained.

\- Then he isn't ready yet to apologize. - Combeferre said softly hoping his friend won't get too upset about it.

Enjolras looked down, he hated unresolved issues, he prefers to scream, and talk it all out than having to follow a coward. Upset he took his things and went to Combeferre's car who drove him home.

\---

Days passed, Grantaire kept avoiding him; upset but without any real options Enjolras decided to focus on work, or at least he tried. He has found lately the Internet pretty distracting. He usually read the news on his spare time, but this time he was just too upset for that. He opened his account on Tumblr. An account Courfeyrac made for him so he could visit his 'aesthetics blog'. Enjolras seriously didn't understand the site, he found it almost obnoxious how he has to keep scrolling for hours because his curiosity didn't let him go and do something else till he has seen all the post he has missed while being away. He was the kind of silent-blogger, he seriously avoids to reblog that much, except if he found something interesting he wanted his friends to look at.

He also followed some artist blogs that Courfeyrac has recommend him. He truly like the artists "AnEmptyBottle". Whenever he sees his art he has to reblog it, it was seriously very beautiful. But that day that he was trying to distract his mind AnEmptyBottle posted a new drawing. A dying bird with the description "I give up" followed by - "I'm feeling like shit. I'm going on hiatus." Enjolras, not even knowing the artist, felt bad for him. Also he could relate to that feeling at that moment. He bite his lips, he wasn't good helping others, and he has notice is pretty much for the way he pushed Grantaire away. He wanted to help this artist somehow. After thinking it for several minutes he wrote on the chat of tumblr.

ARedCardinal: "Hey is everything okay? You need to talk about it?" Enjolras felt immediately ashamed and closed the window. He couldn't understand where this feeling of awkwardness came when he pretty much could stand in front of many students and ramble about freedom. He kept scrolling, after several minutes he thought the artist wouldn't answer at all. He was about to close the tab when the artist answered.

AnEmptyBottle:"I'm just very tired.  ^^ Don't worry I'll get over it"

Enjolras bite his lips and quickly respond.

ARedCardinal: "Well, if you need someone I'm here." he felt awkward and add. "I know is weird I just..well, I really like your art and I wish I could help." he felt dumb.

AnEmptyBottle: "Thanks for your kind words. But I think my problem has no solution."

ARedCardinal: "Everything has a solution...I believe. Still don't let it drown you!"

AnEmptyBottle: "I'm pretty much trying that. ^^Uu. It's just hard to get this person out of my mind."

ARedCardinal: "I know how that feels."

AnEmptyBottle: "Maybe we can start a patreon to get enough money for a forgetting machine :D"

ARedCardinal: "xD I wish.." (...) "Is this person really so hopeless?"

AnEmptyBottle: "Oh no, I don't think he is hopeless...I'm a bit hopeless XD"

ARedCardinal: "Oh..don't say that. You're very talented!"

AnEmptyBottle: "Thanks you... You're being too kind :)"

ARedCardinal: "Just stating a fact." (...) "I really liked the sketches of last week :)"

AnEmptyBottle: "The ones of Paris?"

ARedCardinal: "Yes! So detailed!"

AnEmptyBottle: "Well Is a street I tend to pass everyday!"

ARedCardinal: "So you're from Paris?"

AnEmptyBottle: "Yes :) U?"

Enjolras hesitated. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he wasn't ready to meet a new person yet.

ARedCardinal: "Lille"

He wasn't lying completely, right? His parents live there anyway.

AnEmptyBottle: "Nice ^^! But have you been to Paris?"

ARedCardinal: "Yes, I live several years there."

AnEmptyBottle: "And? You like it?"

AReadCardinal: "Yes. I really do like Paris. Maybe I go back to it :)"

AnEmptyBottle: "Haha. If I ever do a meet up, come join me! XD"

Enjolras heart start beating fast, he has never make friends so easily. Well, if that could be called a friendship. At least to talk to him was nice.

Those little conversations became pretty much a habit between both, Enjolras liked how intelligent and studied was the artist. He followed back at some point and he felt for sure he truly did a new friend.

One night Enjolras did a big ranting about the sociologist Foucault. He took a class of politics that approached the idea of power in a more philosophical way. Enjolras found it firstly hard to understand. For his surprise someone answered his post, and it was his new mutual. His friend was so well educated about it he was surprised. He argues about the power of feeling observed could create docile bodies. Enjolras found himself discussing the topic with him and enjoying doing so, and meanwhile understand it better. He quickly typed on the chat.

ARedCardinal: "How do you know about Foucault so well?!"

AnEmptyBottle: "Hello??? How couldn't I?! He is one of the most important sociologists of our country!"

This made Enjolras smiled.

ARedCardinal: "I know where to go now when I got my doubts xD"

AnEmptyBottle: ";)))) You're so welcome"

ARedCardinal: "And how do you feel today :)?"

AnEmptyBottle: "I feel a lot better :D My friends invite me to eat pizza!"

ARedCardinal: "Nice!"

AnEmptyBottle: "Hey...I hope this doesn't sound too weird. Do you use Kik or something similar? Sometimes the dumb chat of this app crashes!"

ARedCardinal: "Oh, yes, yes that's not problem"

Enjolras really has no idea what Kik was. He download it fast. It was pretty much like Whatsapp but without having to give your phone number to strangers...clever. He put a cardinal bird as his profile and bite his lips struggling for a username. He didn't want to use his real name so he typed "Red Cardinal" to it and add the user of 'AnEmptyBottle'. He had a little frog on his profile picture and his name on the app was "Sexiest Frog"

Red Cardinal: "Whats up with that username? XD"

Enjolras has to ask

Sexiest Frog: "Ignore it. My bestfriend put this dumb name on my account ..."

Red Cardinal: "XD"

Sexiest Frog: "I can see you truly like birds, huh?"

Red Cardinal: "Well I believe Cardinals are beautiful :) And you? You really like Frogs?"

Sexiest Frog: "I think they are neat, my friend calls me frog because I really like green."

Red cardinal: "What's your name? If...that's okay to ask"

Sexiest Frog: "My friends call me R ;)"

Enjolras frowned. IT couldn't be. No. He has to make sure if it was really..well. The 'R' he knew.

Sexiest Frog: "you :O? Or you're really called Cardinal haha!"

Red Cardinal: "I'm Francis."

Enjolras felt very weird lying about it.

Sexiest Frog: "Nice to meet you Francis ^^! Anyway I have some stuff to draw rn. I write you later okay?"

Enjolras sighed.  He felt ha has to tell him the truth, but R was being so nice online, not like he truly is irl. How bad it could be anyway? They just talk. Right?

Days passed, Enjolras slowly forget to be upset about R not truly being present on the meetings, and being obsessed with his phone and write 'SexiestFrog'. He has discovered how funny, talented, and overall clever Grantaire truly was. He wished he could has notice that before, because slowly Grantaire has started to flirt with him, and Enjolras was seriously enjoying all this. More and more he has found Grantaire to be someone who knows how to listen (yeah who would have thought?) and he even has got the corage to send him selfies avoiding showing his face. He hoped seriously that Grantaire didn't notice who he was, but it didn't seem to be the case since Grantaire kept flirting with him complementing how he looks.

It's been almost 2 months like this when he got a selfie of Grantaire sweaty after a boxing class, he was smiling. The picture made Enjolras blush hard.

SexiestFrog: "How are ya doing ;), hotstuff?"

Enjolras frowned he took his phone and tried to do a picture of what he was doing, reading a book. He did a selfie from his nose down showing the book. The picture was fairly dark, so he hoped R wouldn't recognize him.

Red Cardinal: "Reading :)"

SexiestFrog: "Hey tomorrow I need to go to Lille :) How about if we meet?"

Enjolras heart start beating hard. Yes, he did want to make all this endless flirt to an end and kiss the man on the other line, but would Grantaire would like to see him really? Enjolras bite his lips. He almost felt he was playing with Grantaire's feelings.

Red Cardinal: "How about meeting on the train station?"

He needs to tell him the truth. Even when he was really scared of the outcome. He needs to show Grantaire he wasn't playing with him, that he made a mistake, that his sorry, that he truly likes him, that he wished he hadn't scream at him back at that stressful morning.

SexiestFrog: "At noon?"

Red Cardinal: ":) Okay!"

Enjolras drove quickly to Lille that morning. His heart was on his throat when he reached the meeting place waiting for R. For his surprised, R was already there, and he saw him with a huge grin on his face.

\- Hey Francis! Over here!! –

Was he joking?! Or R became completely crazy and didn't recognize him anymore?! Confused, and scared he move near Grantaire, he has even written a dialogue of all the things he wanted to tell Grantaire. Because if R didn't want to listen to him, at least he could read about his real feelings. He felt so much remorse, that every step to Grantaire was more difficult, he was on tears once he was next to him.

Laughing Grantaire hug him tight. - Oh my god, Enjolras. You really thought I wouldn't recognize you?! -

Enjolras pushed him his cheeks red, he was ashamed. - w---what?! - he tried to articulate his tears flooding down his cheeks.

\- Come ooooooon...I know your tumblr, you dummy - he grinned and giggled lightly. - Courfeyrac kept saying I should follow you, I did on my second blog - he winked.

\- You have two blogs?! - Enjolras felt decieved. Grantaire laughed enjoying all this. Enjolras looked adorable with his face red like his jacket.

\- Yeah, but also, the way you write, the things you write, wow, and then the pictures...Enj, I would recognize those lips even at the end of the world. - he smiled widely.

\- Shu-shut up! - he said feeling mocked.

\- Oh..but sorry, what did you wanted to tell me before I interupted you? - Grantaire grinned.

\- N-nothing! - he said annoyed. - I was..I was..fuck! You decieve me! -

\- Look who is talking, Francis~ Also is Francis because of Franc-- -

Grantaire words were stopped by Enjolras who has hug him, his voice turning serious.

\- I'm so sorry..I'm sorry I pushed you away that night, fuck I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry, I didn't play with you, I--- -

Grantaire caress his back. - Calm down Enj, really.. is fine... - he whispered softly. Enjolras looked at him, he has too many things to say but how? Where to start? - Look, I forgive you for that day...Even when you were truly an asshole. - he shrugged.

\- I didn't mean... -

\- Is good, how could you know that I spend the whole night trying to calm Gavroche who couldn't find Ép and was freaking out? -

\- Wh-what? -

\- yeah, is not important, they are fine now...- he shrugged.

\- Fuck..I'm so sorry Grantaire, I didn't knew... -

\- I say is good okay? I know I'm not always the best companion on the meetings - he shrugged once more. - But that's not important now okay? - he caressed softly his cheeks.

Enjolras looked into his eyes.

\- So....what now? -

\- I give you a second opportunity. But if you date me - he joked, thinking Enjolras would say he would never.

But for his surprise Enjolras kissed him as a 'yes'.


End file.
